


Llàgrimes de sang

by MissInkshaming



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Gen, Heavy Angst, Historical, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Religion, Spanish Civil War
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInkshaming/pseuds/MissInkshaming
Summary: 1938.Als desset anys, Antoni és reclutat per lluitar una guerra que no és seua.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Llàgrimes de sang

**Author's Note:**

> Dia 6 del Winter Spamano 2020: Angst (angoixa)

Encara recordava les llàgrimes de sa mare quan va llegir la carta, incapaç de produir un altre so que no foren sanglots. Li agafava amb força amb mans tremoloses, com si tingués por de que es fora a esvair entre els seus dits sense avisar. Hauria paregut ridícul de no ser pel fet de que en dos anys de guerra, la mare havia perdut el seu marit i un dels fills, i enviava ara a l’altre a una guerra ja perduda. Antoni ho sabia, notava un nus a la gola, però per no ficar-se a plorar amb ella, romangué en silenci com havia fet tantes vegades abans. Uns dies després partia de casa a trenc d’alba amb poc més de la muda que portava posada, acompanyat d’altres nois de la seua quinta. Havia passat les últimes nits al poble en blanc, prenent torns entre consolar a sa mare i recitar oracions, caient en entreson solament quan el seu cos ja no aguantava més. Pregaven tots dos per una fi de guerra pròxima i un retorn estalvi, cadascú amb un rosari. Mentre s’allistava joguinejava amb el seu, ben amagat en la butxaca del pantaló per si de cas se’l volien llevar*. 

En menys d’un mes havia rebut la notícia de que finalment serien enviats a primera línia del front (i no a posicions auxiliars com en principi es creia), havia començat i finalitzat la formació militar i es trobava a la ribera de l’Ebre, proveït d’una barqueta més adequada per un passeig de diumenge que para desplaçar-se a les trinxeres. Amb males penes li havia donat temps de desfer-se en plors i resar a Déu. Li hauria agradat enviar una carta a la mare, però ple de polls i amb quelcom que emportar-se a la boca a ningú li abellia escriure res, així que es resignava convencent-se que estava bé, malgrat les notícies de bombardejos que arribaven tots els dies. 

Abans de creuar el riu, una copa de conyac esperava als joves soldats. Antoni la va acceptar tot i que mai havia begut alcohol, perquè si era veritat que “infonia coratge”, ell necessitava tot el que pogués oferir-li. Alguns altres ho rebutjaven, massa angoixats per ser capaços d’engolir l’alcohol sense vomitar.

Mentre els seus companys remaven, els ulls d’Antoni saltaven de una barqueta a l’altra, trobant únicament figures escarransides i cares juvenils consumides per l’ansietat que encara no podien créixer una barba ‘tal com cal’, com el pare solia dir. Ningú portava uniform, i anaven tots com una piotxa. Li era difícil imaginar que eren soldats de guerra en compte de refugiats. 

Sense voler, la seua ment tornava a la imatge difusa del seu germà. Gabriel era el valent, sempre ho havia sigut, i de petit Antoni ballava constantment entre l’enveja i l’admiració. Va ser el primer del poble en allistar-se al moment d’esclatar la guerra, i quant més temps passava, més es preguntava per què. Sospitava que no tindria mai la possibilitat de demanar-li la resposta.

La guerra era atroç, i Antoni havia sigut conscient des del primer moment, però fins llavors la seua experiència havia sigut prou limitada. Quan el pare va ser reclutat, la mare prohibí escoltar la ràdio en casa o comentar les notícies del diari. La vida era poc més que atendre el camp per tindre què menjar, anar a missa i de tant en tant quedar-hi a la plaça amb els amics. La guerra era poc més que un tema no permès de conversació, inclús quan començaven a arribar en massa gent fugint de la ciutat. El que abans havia sigut un focus d’oportunitats era ara ple únicament d’horrors, poc més que un blanc fàcil per als feixistes. El camp de batalla era una altra cosa. Semblava la mort en vida. 

Era calor acaloradora durant el dia i fred tallant a boca de nit sense tan sols un drap amb què tapar-se. Era xiuxiuejar-li de volta a les bales i acompanyar amb crits als esclats de les bombes. Era vomitar durant minuts encara que no havies menjat en dies pel pudor que feien els cadàvers. 

Quan la metralla arribí a Antoni, el seu cos ni tan sols va intentar lluitar. Maltractat per la violència i rosegat per la fam, s’abraçava a ella com si fos un amic que feia temps no veia. 

El que quedava d’ell surava al riu hores després.

**Author's Note:**

> Em feia moltíssima ilusió fer un fanfic en Català, i aquesta temàtica té molta més significància al fer-ho així.  
> Si vos a agradat, m'encantaria que deixareu comentaris o kudos! Moltíssimes gràcies per llegir-me boniquets! 💖


End file.
